


Tiger and Wolf

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: I might have bought some ridiculous leopard pajamas recently. Maybe. And that purchase might have prompted this probably incomprehensible ficlet.





	

“You ready?”

A huff previewed Hannibal’s answer. “I’m not sure I could ever be ready for this. I still don’t -”

Will flopped against the door. “Hannibal.”

“You have to admit, it’s a little odd.”

“It’s been a half hour. I’m coming in.”

“Well … Just one second then.”

“One second.” Will sighed, loud.

“Alright, fine. Come in.”

As much as Will pictured it, nothing could have prepared him. “Oh …”

Hannibal threw his arms open. “It was your idea.”

“Yeah, it’s just -” Will blinked, letting it sink in. From three piece suits to this. 

“You, on the other hand.” Hannibal’s eyes raked down Will’s body. “May I take a closer look?”

Will nodded absently, his own outfit forgotten. “I might need a closer look too.”

Hannibal’s hips switched with each step, setting his tail in motion. “Of course. It’s not everyday you see your husband like this.”

Hypnotized, Will moved to meet him halfway. “Mm. I like the stripes though.”

“Do you?”

“Uh huh. And the tail.”

Lacing his fingers behind Will’s neck, Hannibal hummed his appreciation. “I like your ears.”

Will’s hood shifted as he tipped his head back, chasing a glimpse. “My ears?”

“Very pointy.”

A plunging V over Hannibal’s chest drew Will’s attention. The description had said one size fits most. And yet. It was all he could do not to bury his face in it right then.

Hannibal smiled. “It wouldn’t close all the way.”

The silver zipper tag glittered like a lure. “Yeah.”

Stroking Will’s hood, Hannibal’s fingers splayed. “I didn’t realize wolves were so soft.”

Will shifted, notching their hips. “Not so soft.”

A grunt fell from Hannibal’s open mouth. “Not soft at all.”

“How fast do you think you can take this thing off?”

Taking Will’s hand, Hannibal tugged towards the bed. “Faster than you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
